Ricochet
by Shana Nakazawa
Summary: AoKise; — Kontradiksi dengan apa yang semua orang percaya, Kise bukanlah seorang masokis. Ia hanya mencintai Aomine terlalu dalam sampai rasanya ingin mati. #PestisidaUntukHama


**Fandom**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket

**Author**: Shana Nakazawa

**Jumlah kata**: 2.431 kata

**Summary**: Kontradiksi dengan apa yang semua orang percaya, Kise bukanlah seorang masokis. Ia hanya mencintai Aomine terlalu dalam sampai rasanya ingin mati.

**Rating**: M

**Genre utama**: Angst

**Warning**: (possibly) OOC. AU. Tema prostitusi. (sort of) Darkfict. Brengsek!Aomine. Slight TakaMido dan MuraAka.

**Note**: Dipersembahkan sebagai salah satu entri _challenge_ "Pestisida Untuk Hama: 21 fanfict 21 genre" oleh Hama Hitam.

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Cover © Owner. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya berdasarkan tujuan kepuasan pribadi.

.

.

.

**Ricochet**

* * *

Satu, dua, tiga … Kise menghitung bintang. Bagai meniti buih, namun apa daya. Sisi ranjangnya dingin dan ia tak dapat terlelap karenanya. Dalam hati ia berpikir apakah lebih baik menghitung dosanya saja. Kemudian ia tertawa dalam ironi; buat apa dihitung, toh akhirnya ia akan masuk neraka juga.

Bunyi pintu yang dibuka keras—agak terlalu keras, tetangga bisa menggosipi _mereka_ lagi—dan Kise yang tergesa-gesa bangkit hingga kepalanya berpusing.

"Aomine_cchi_, selamat datang."

Lalu Kise dilalui bagai ia tak pernah ada.

Kise hanya tersenyum miris. Ia tak pernah dianggap. Lalu kenapa? Kise sudah biasa. Akan tetapi bukan berarti ia kebal, ia takkan pernah bisa. Hanya saja, Kise sudah memiliki komitmen untuk berhenti menjadi bocah cengeng dan bersikap dewasa.

Aomine merasakan sentuhan hangat di pinggangnya. Ia tahu Kise ada di sana, memeluknya dengan kehati-hatian memegang gelas kaca.

Kise bertahan dalam waktu yang lama. Mungkin waktu merasa kasihan pada pemuda pirang itu dan memperlambat diri. Ia bahagia hanya dengan fakta Aomine tak menepis pelukannya—yah, walaupun ia tahu itu karena Aomine terlalu lelah atau malas untuk memarahinya.

Aomine memang tak pernah menyukai kontak fisik walau dengan kekasihnya sendiri, dasar bangsat.

Rotasi terjadi dan keduanya tak ada yang melepaskan diri. Hingga akhirnya Aomine menggeram letih dan Kise patuh. Ia menawarkan diri melepaskan pakaian Aomine dan Aomine bahkan tak perlu menjawab.

Dalam rentang di mana Aomine dan Kise tak berpikir lagi, mereka berakhir di pembaringan. Aomine berbaring lurus menatap langit-langit, kerutan di dahinya membuatnya tampak seperti berpikir keras—konyol, Aomine itu bodoh, ia tak pernah berpikir.

Kise berguling menatap sisi Aomine. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Aomine. Tidak, tidak akan, risikonya terlalu besar dan Kise selalu hati-hati saat mengenai Aomine. Itulah sisi lemahnya, dan kadang Kise menyesal.

Aomine berguling ke sisi lain, membelakangi Kise. Kise tersenyum miris, lagi. Ia akhirnya menyerah memandangi punggung kekar Aomine dan beralih ke sisi lain saat ia merasa air mata berakumulasi di jendela dunianya tersebut. Kebetulan Kise tertidur di sisi yang bersebelahan dengan jendela, sehingga ia bisa memamerkan matanya yang basah pada alam yang selalu setia menguntitnya.

Malam itu, seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, Kise kembali menangis dalam diam. Ia harusnya dianugerahi penghargaan aktor terbaik, karena setelah kebiasaan bertahun-tahun, repetisi yang memuakkan, Kise berhasil menemukan caranya. Ia dan Aomine tidur bersebelahan namun dengan tubuh saling membelakangi, tanda keretakan yang tak terelakkan, dan Kise akan meneteskan air mata tanpa mencoba menahannya. Lalu ia menutup mulut dan menendang kembali isak yang hampir lolos dari mulutnya. Terus, terus, _terus_ hingga bulu matanya yang lentik mengedip lelah dan angin malam yang dingin membekukan kesadarannya. Kadang, jika dukanya tak tertahankan dan air matanya tak kunjung habis, ia akan mengorbankan semalaman hanya untuk menangis.

Menangis tak pernah gagal membuatnya lega—seperti ekstasi, namun efeknya lebih destruktif dari bahan adiktif itu. Lagipula Kise memiliki hal yang bisa ia lakukan untuk melupakan sakit dan perih akibat Aomine. Walaupun sebenarnya aktivitas itu hanyalah penahan, justru sebenarnya menambah endapan sakit hatinya.

Malam itu, Kise beruntung. Ia tak perlu menghabiskan waktu lama hingga ia merasa letih sekali dan jatuh tertidur. Bintang malam mengedip padanya, lalu bersedih karena tak berhasil mendapatkan atensinya. Dalam dingin, Kise meratap pada Tuhan yang ia tak yakin ada untuk mengambil nyawanya malam ini juga.

* * *

Pagi itu diisi oleh denting alat makan dan ocehan Kise yang tak berujung. Aomine tak menaruh perhatian sedikitpun pada bibir riang itu, namun Kise tak keberatan.

"—lalu aku bertemu Midorima_cchi_ dan Takao_cchi_. Midorima_cchi_ menyangkal sedang kencan, namun aku yakin dia bohong. Apalagi Takao_cchi_ terlihat senang sekali menggodanya."

Kise tersenyum lebar sambil menyantap rotinya. Ia tak memakai banyak mentega; ia bukan penggemar lemak jenuh. Berbeda dengan milik Aomine yang berisi berbagai unsur. Kise tak yakin untuk apa Aomine menyantap sebegitu banyak karbohidrat, karena dalam hati ia mencibir bahwa Aomine tak pernah bekerja apa-apa.

Bahkan kenyataannya, Kise adalah budak Aomine. Ia dipekerjakan sesuka Aomine walau pemuda berkulit gelap itu tak pernah memedulikan perasaannya. Akan tetapi—ini mungkin mengejutkan—Kise tak keberatan. Ia bukan masokis, ia hanya merendah. Baginya, dengan dirinya yang hina ini mendapatkan tempat di sisi Aomine, semua itu sudah cukup.

"Jadi ke mana kau akan pergi hari ini, Aomine_cchi_?" tanya Kise riang. Ia memasukkan potongan terakhir rotinya ke mulutnya.

Kelopak mata Aomine berkedut. Kise memang tak memiliki maksud apa-apa dalam pertanyaannya, namun harga dirinya merasa tersinggung. Oh, seseorang tolong tampar Aomine dan seret dia dari egonya yang menjijikkan itu.

Sebaliknya, Aomine yang berdiri dan menampar Kise. Bukan main-main, suaranya keras dan Kise sampai terjatuh. Bekas merah kentara menghiasi pipinya, rasanya perih sekali. Apalagi setetes darah bergulir dari hidungnya, diikuti beberapa tetes lain. Kental, lengket, hangat, juga rasanya amis tembaga. Namun semua ketidaknyamanan itu belum sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang mencekik batinnya.

"Apa maksudmu, hah, Kise!? Kau sombong karena sudah bisa membuat uang, eh? Biar kuberitahu, yang mengarahkanmu ke pekerjaanmu itu adalah aku! Kalau kaupikir kau bisa menyombongkan diri di hadapanku, aku tak akan ragu bermain tangan, Kise! Lagipula apa yang perlu dibanggakan!? Kau hanya pelacur hina, pengemis, sampah masyarakat!" bentak Aomine. Ia menjambak rambut Kise dan menarik tubuh pemuda itu hingga ia menjengit kesakitan.

Perkataan yang meluncur dari mulut Aomine sama sekali bukanlah hal yang pantas diucapkan seseorang pada orang lain, apalagi kekasihnya. Namun Kise mengakui itu sebagai kesalahannya dan hanya menunduk. Dengan suara yang amat lirih dan air mata yang menggantung berbahaya di matanya, ia berkata, "Maaf, Aomine_cchi_. Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Aomine hanya mendecih. Ia menarik Kise hingga mereka bertubrukan dalam sebuah ciuman pedih. Tak ada ketulusan, kelembutan ataupun rasa cinta di dalamnya. Itu adalah murni pelampiasan nafsu Aomine. Kise memainkan perannya sebagai pemuas syahwat Aomine dengan baik. Setelah selesai, Aomine hanya menghempaskan Kise kembali ke lantai dan meninggalkannya ditemani dingin dan perih.

Kise tak bergerak untuk yang terasa bagaikan puluhan tahun. Saat ia mendengar bantingan pintu, ia baru berani mendongak. Yang menyambutnya adalah apartemen yang sepi dan sedih. Kise duduk tak bergerak sambil berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran diri. Setelah dikiranya cukup, ia berjalan sambil agak diseret menuju kamar tidur.

Kise terduduk dan membiarkan air mata mengalir di pipinya. Sial, batinnya. Ini bahkan belum malam dan ia sudah menangis. Ia mengkhianati jadwalnya. Harusnya ia masih bisa bertahan di saat sepagi ini. Namun perbuatan Aomine menaburkan garam di atas luka hatinya yang masih segar—bagaimana tidak, setiap hari Aomine selalu mengingatkan Kise akan dosanya dan itu menorehkan luka baru di sana.

Kise menyentuh pipi kirinya sepelan mungkin, namun tetap saja terasa sakit. Ia mengambil obat di kotak obat dan memberikan pertolongan pertama. Ia terbiasa dengan rasa sakitnya. Aomine cukup sering memberikan hukuman seperti ini padanya, apalagi jika ia sedang dalam suasana hati buruk. Yang Kise khawatirkan adalah apakah bekas merahnya dapat hilang malam ini. Jika tidak, itu merupakan bencana.

Kise berbaring di tempat tidur. Ia tak berkeinginan sedikitpun untuk bangkit dan membersihkan apartemen. Ia menatap langit-langit yang putih gading. Makin lama ia termenung, makin ia berpikir. Makin ia berpikir, makin hatinya tertusuk-tusuk. Hidupnya selalu berorientasi pada Aomine, dan selama itu rasanya hampir tak pernah ada kenangan indah.

Kise kembali mengalah pada air mata dan menangis. Ia menutupi kedua matanya dengan lengannya dan menyerah di sana. Isak lolos dari bibirnya. Sungguh, Tuhan akan marah jika makhluk ciptaannya yang seindah ini dibuat semenderita ini. Sepertinya Dia sudah lebih dari siap untuk mengirimkan karma untuk Aomine. Hanya saja, doa Kise yang tiada pernah berhenti menjadi penghalang.

Ah, Kise memang seorang mulia. Sayang ia tak bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik. Itu pilihannya, dan walaupun sesakit apapun, Kise tak pernah berpikir untuk menyesalinya.

Sungguh, Kise tak pernah berdoa berhenti barang sedetik. Juga, doa yang ia panjatkan selalu sama.

"Wahai Tuhan, ampunilah hamba-Mu ini yang dinaungi dosa. Ingatkanlah jiwaku yang telah membusuk untuk selalu setia pada-Mu, dan pada kekasih yang Engkau titipkan. Jauhkan mara bahaya dan laknat-Mu dari diri kekasihku. Biarkanlah hamba yang menanggung akibat segala dosanya, biarkanlah ia tetap berada dalam cahaya yang Engkau cintai. Wahai Tuhan, walau hamba tak pantas, hapuskanlah duka dalam diri lacur ini, dan berikanlah hukuman yang layak."

Setiap malam, dalam keadaan kotor berkubang cairan hina dan tubuh terlapang tak berbusana, Kise akan merapal itu berulang-ulang bagai mantra. Setiap hari, setiap saat, walau dalam kondisi seperti apapun, karena ia tahu yang dapat dilakukannya hanya itu.

Kise tidak pernah dapat terlelap dalam damai. Karena itu, begitu tangis sudah terasa begitu melelahkan, Kise akan diam menghitung detik yang berlalu. Sudah berapa juta yang ia lalui? Sudah berapa banyak kebahagiaan yang ia lewatkan?

"Aomine_cchi_, sebenarnya … sebenarnya apa yang kulakukan bersamamu?" lirihnya.

Kise merasa matanya pedas lagi, namun ia tak menangis. Ia berguling dan menatap matahari yang merangkak naik dengan amat perlahan.

Kise bertahan dalam posisinya selama beberapa jam yang hening. Ketika matahari menguap dan mulai turun dari singgasananya, bersama dengan orkestra malam yang memainkan bagian intro dalam menyambut zulmat, Kise bangkit. Ia melangkah ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri. Gelembung memecah dan menguarkan aroma vanili yang manis. Ia tak membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam kegalauan yang klise. Pemuda tampan itu segera menyelesaikan segala urusannya.

Kise menatap meja rias. Ia memejamkan mata sambil mengeratkan genggaman pada peralatan _make-up_ miliknya. Akhirnya ia menggincu bibirnya dengan warna merah muda samar. Ia menambahkan sedikit maskara yang membuat bulu matanya terlihat begitu sensual.

Kise memang hanya memakai pakaian kasual, namun di dalam tas yang ia bawa, terdapat senjata rahasianya; senjata yang menunjukkan sifat aslinya, seorang binatang jalang yang terbuang. Lebih ironis, dibuang oleh orang yang paling ia cintai.

Kise melangkah meninggalkan apartemen yang pilu tanpa mengucapkan salam aku pergi.

* * *

"Ryouta."

Kise mendongak atas sesuatu yang bukan sapaan itu.

"Akashi_cchi_ …," lirih Kise.

Akashi, pemilik kelab malam tempat Kise menukar harga dirinya demi setumpuk uang, berdiri di belakang bar sambil memegang botol _wine_, tatapannya menusuk Kise.

Kise dapat menebak apa yang akan dikatakan Akashi, karenanya ia hanya tertawa dan mengangkat bahu. Ia meletakkan tasnya di kursi bar, matanya berkilau dengan kedipan nakal. "Tidak perlu, Akashi_cchi_. Aku senang ada di sini, kok. Baiklah, aku akan ganti baju dulu. Sampai nanti," ucapnya.

Kise bahkan tak membiarkan Akashi bicara. Tidak sopan—_sangat_ tidak sopan. Akan tetapi Akashi hanya mengesah. Ia memang dianggap tiran, namun ia masih memiliki hati untuk tak mengambil apa yang tersisa dari puing-puing penyangga kehidupan Kise.

Akashi merasa Kise adalah manusia yang paling patut dikasihani. Sambil mengelap botol _wine_-nya yang berharga, ia memikirkan saat-saat di mana ia dan Kise dan Aomine dan yang lain masih berupa anak-anak polos. Ke mana wajah-wajah ceria itu pergi? Apakah kehidupan orang dewasa memang serumit ini? Bahkan sang Emperor tak dapat meluruskan belitan benang takdir.

"Aka-_chin_." Akashi menoleh. Pelayannya yang paling ia sayangi (ini sengaja dibiarkan ambigu, karena memang rasanya lebih tepat seperti itu), Murasakibara, ada di sana, berdiri dengan gestur malasnya yang biasa. "Tadi aku melihat Kise-_chin_."

Akashi diam saja, merasa tak ada kepentingan membalas kata-kata itu. Merasa tak diperhatikan, Murasakibara mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Akashi. Mungkin pemuda yang tingginya lebih rendah itu merasa risih sehingga berkata, "Ada apa, Atsushi?"

"Aku kasihan melihat Kise-_chin_," katanya dalam keseriusan yang jarang ia tunjukkan.

Akashi mengesah lagi. Ia melepaskan diri dari jeratan Murasakibara dan menatap kosong pada kaum adam dan hawa yang berzina di hadapannya.

Jawaban Akashi; "Biarkanlah. Bagi Ryouta itulah kebahagiaannya, dan kita takkan bisa mengubah pandangan itu."

* * *

"Baiklah, kini kita sambut bintang utama kita, The Black Cat, Kise Ryouta!"

Teriakan MC tersebut disambut dengan teriakan antusiasme penonton yang amat memekakkan telinga.

Kise keluar dengan jalannya yang bahkan dapat meningkatkan libido seseorang hanya dengan melihatnya. Ia mengenakan pakaian pelayan ekstra mini ditambah kuping kucing—_nekomimi_—dan ekornya yang melambai-lambai.

Teriakan penonton, yang kebanyakan laki-laki hidung belang, semakin keras. Lalu memuncak saat Kise mulai bermain di tiang di tengah panggung. Dengan gerakan-gerakan kecil yang seduktif, pemuda cantik itu mulai menari diiringi lagu dan pencahayaan yang membuat pening.

Kise berputar di sekeliling tiang, matanya mengedip nakal lalu menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya. Teriakan penonton membahana bersamaan dengan meningkatnya gairah. Beberapa bahkan sudah melemparkan uang mereka ke panggung. Kise tersenyum dan mengirimkan sebuah ciuman, membuat beberapa di antara pria itu tegang dengan begitu cepat.

Kise memulai pertunjukannya. Ia menari di atas tiang dengan kelincahan yang mengagumkan. Ia bermanuver di sana, tiang hanya ia pegangi dengan tangannya. Beberapa kali tak sengaja bagian tubuhnya terekspos karena pakaiannya yang memang tidak niat menutupi tubuh, membuat pria-pria lain jatuh dalam hipnotisnya. Tumpukan uang makin banyak di panggung.

Babak utama. Muncul dua orang pria yang datang dan menarik Kise dari tiang dan menghempaskannya ke lantai. Satu dari pria itu merantai leher Kise dan Kise pun memainkan perannya. Ia memasang posisi merangkak yang memelas namun seduktif. Pria lain menariknya hingga pakaiannya terlepas, menyisakan _lingerie_ yang hanya bagai seutas benang menutupi tubuh moleknya.

Kise mulai menarikan tarian erotis. Kerusuhan mulai terjadi di antara penonton yang ingin memasuki area panggung. Ada yang terang-terangan berteriak ingin memangsa tubuh indah itu dalam posesinya. Kise tak gentar dan tetap menari. Hingga akhirnya waktunya selesai dan ia dengan akting manis berterima kasih undur diri.

Kise menghela napas lega walaupun teriakan kekecewaan penonton menjadi latar kepergiannya. Ia tak begitu suka tampil, apalagi _pole dance_, karena itu artinya ia akan menunjukkan tubuhnya pada banyak orang. Setidaknya Kise seorang lacur yang masih memiliki harga diri; ia tak mau sembarangan orang mendapatkan kesempatan menjamah setiap sisi tubuhnya.

Yah, lihatlah sisi terangnya. Setidaknya malam ini ia tak perlu melayani pria hidung belang lain—

"Ryouta-_kun_, sini sebentar."

—dan sekali lagi, Kise terlalu cepat berkata.

"Ada orang yang memaksa memesanmu. Dia rela membayar berapa saja, dan dia hanya ingin denganmu. Tidak apa-apa, ya?"

Kise mengesah. Ia menatap wanita dalam balutan gaun ketat berwarna hitam di hadapannya—kupu-kupu malam sepertinya—sebelum mengangguk.

"Baiklah," jawab Kise pasrah.

Yang terjadi, seperti biasa, tubuh Kise kembali diintrusi oleh seseorang yang tidak ia inginkan. Juga, seperti biasa, tidak ada vibrasi spesial yang membuatnya merasakan kenikmatan sempurna. _Tidak ada, selain Aomine—_cchi_._

Pria di sisinya mendengkur setelah meraih kepuasan, sedangkan Kise menghadap ke satu sisi ranjang dengan lelah. Ia harap yang ia lakukan dapat menipu pria hidung belang itu—haha, lucu sekali, tentu saja semua orang tertipu oleh topengnya, dia 'kan Kise Ryouta.

Kise menutup mata perlahan dan mendesah. Ia lelah, baik fisik maupun batin. Pemuda tampan itu menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya yang terekspos sempurna dan membiarkan alam bawah sadarnya mengambil alih.

* * *

"Aku pulang."

Kise mengangkat wajah dari bantalnya. Aomine memasuki kamar mereka berdua, terlihat lelah dan suntuk.

Kise tersenyum cerah seperti biasa. "Selamat datang, Aomine_cchi_," katanya.

Aomine menghempaskan diri dalam pelukan Kise. Kise mendekapnya erat dan hangat, seakan tak ada hari lain.

"Aku mencintaimu, Aomine_cchi_," bisik Kise dalam keanggunan seorang gadis.

"… Aku tahu," adalah sahutan Aomine.

Lalu, untuk pertama kalinya, Aomine membalas pelukan Kise.

Mereka menghabiskan malam itu saling menghangatkan dalam dekapan masing-masing. Karena inilah Kise tak akan pernah bisa meninggalkan Aomine. Walau sepahit apapun Aomine menyakitinya, nyatanya, ia selalu kembali ke pelukan Kise.

Itu semua sudah cukup.

* * *

—**End.**

* * *

**A/N**:

Jadi saya bermain di _rated_ M buat amannya aja, walau gak ada adegan anu beneran. Saya … dalam tahap pengobatan. Mungkin nanti saya akan bikin. /dor /samaaja

Hama Hitam-_san_, apakah ini sudah cukup? Ngg, sebenernya kurang _angst_ ya, cuma saya lagi bosen banget sama _charadeath_. Plus, ide Kise disiksa mati-matian sama Aomine rasanya nemplok banget di pikiran, duh. Betewe, di adegan terakhir itu saya bermain sama implikasi yang rasanya ambigu. Kalau ada yang salah paham, nggak, Aomine gak tobat. Dia cuma tobat sambel—_nope_, salah, dia bahkan gak tobat. Dia cuma melampiaskan _sexual frustration_-nya ke Kise tanpa rasa bersalah. /najis /loyangbikinwoy

_Last, reviews are always greatly appreciated. Jaa, mata ne~_


End file.
